Identification marks on animal's skin such as animal ears are provided by tattooing devices to identify surgically sterilized animals. Most tattoo devices inject tattoo ink into tissue using at least one hollow needle to permanently create the mark. Tattooing devices are disclosed in some prior art inventions, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,493 by Niemeijer et al, entitled “Tattooing Apparatus” which describes “A tattooing apparatus is provided with at least one needle carrier with arrangement of needles by which at least a number of the needles mutually arranged according to a program of symbols and in such a manner that the tissue to be tattooed can be pierced by the free ends of the needles. Each of the needles is hollow and is provided with outlet opening close to its free end for feeding a contrasting fluid into the perforation in the tissue.”
In spite of the advantages in prior art, there are some disadvantages and limitations that can not be delivered with respect to applying tattoo ink into tissue via injection using hollow needles.
However, this invention overcomes the shortcomings of prior art devices and provides a simplified design of a needle carrier to be used in animal tattooing by pressing plurality of solid needles onto the animal tissue to provide marks at lower cost to users.